


Do that again

by Linaloe



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linaloe/pseuds/Linaloe
Summary: Alistair is determined to erase Zevran's smirk off his face.





	Do that again

**Author's Note:**

> For the smut prompt Challenge July 2018: Do that again.

Drops of sweat were running down his chest, tickling, but Alistair had his focus in something else. He had golden skin under his rough hands, long legs surrounding his hips, the tattooed, defined chest of an assassin lying in front of him, surrendered with his strong arms above his head. But what was maddening him was the mischievous smirk plastered on his face, like if he was the one in control.

Alistair narrowed his eyes and squeezed harder his hands on Zevran’s hips, remaining unmoving, the elf smirk accentuating when he tried to thrust his ass against his groin and failed, the gold of his eyes shining and fixated on him. He could even _feel_ them roaming down the expanse of his chest to the point they were joined, the elf’s hard, leaking cock against his stomach, ignored. Alistair was mad because Zevran ignored even that, like if he didn’t mind not being fucked, just accepting his stillness, letting him do what he wanted.

Oh, and did he want indeed. He wanted to erase that damn smirk of Zevran’s face, he wanted to break him, to make him _his_. Grunting, he pulled his cock almost completely out just to snap his hips back, feeling Zevran tense his legs around him, surprised, his ass tightening around his shaft.

He kept a steady rhythm, watching Zevran close his eyes and bit his lips to stop the noise that wanted to escape his mouth, arching his back and squeezing the blankets with his hands above his head, a nice blush covering his cheeks and running down his sweated neck.

Alistair alternated between fast, hard thrusts and a slower, deeper rhythm, observing satisfied how little by little Zevran lost control, the muscles of his stomach tensing and spamming under his fingers, pleasure clouding his eyes. Still, it was not _enough_ . Alistair needed to have Zevran _wrecked_ and pliant under him.

He moved his hands from Zevran’s hips down to his rounded ass, squeezing hard, the thought of the elf feeling the mark of his fingers for _days_ engraved in his mind. Growling, he maneuvered Zevran like if he weighed nothing, raising his hips from his lap to change the angle, snapping his cock back into the tight hole, the movement dragging a moan out of the elf lips. _Finally_.

“Do that again,” Zevran whimpered, the raspiness and neediness of his voice sending a shiver down Alistair’s spine.

“What, this?” he murmured before pushing his hips harder.

“Yes, yes, that.” If he didn’t know better, he could say Zevran was begging him, watching a new drop of precome  dampening his stomach. He wondered if he could make him come just with what he was doing.

A wave of arousal pooled lower in his stomach with the thought, filling the small tent with the noise of their skin slapping with his harder thrusts, careful to maintain the angle that had melted the elf in such easy way. He grinned proudly when Zevran started a litany of moans and whimpers, the mixture of his voice and the way he tightened around him bringing him close to his release.

“Yes, don’t stop, don’t-” Zevran managed to mumble before he came, biting his own hand to avoid making any higher noise, long strips of come painting his chest.

And Alistair didn’t stop, pistoning his hips chasing his own release, feeling Zevran shiver when he continued fucking into him through his aftershock, overstimulated. With a final push, the elf tight around him, Alistair came, a silent scream trying to escape his bitten lips while he thrust a few more times stretching his pleasure before finally stopping.

The air inside the tent felt suffocating, his skin too hot and his heart beating too fast in his chest. Alistair opened tiredly his eyes, finding Zevran looking up at him from under the arm that half covered his face, a softer smile replacing his previous smirk.

Something fluttered warmly in his chest before he pulled out his softened cock,  lowering his body and covering Zevran with his bulkiness, ignoring the mess over his stomach. The elf run lazily his hands up and down his sweated back, kissing him with a softness and sweetness he didn’t expect from him.

Alistair shivered when the cold air of the night invaded the tent when Val opened the entrance.

They snorted when they heard her undressing rushedly. “Whatever you did, I hope you still have strength to repeat it with me,” she whispered, throwing her clothes away.


End file.
